


[Filk] Permission

by epaulettes



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Meta - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: A filk for socially anxious podficcers everywhere, set to "Treasure" by Bruno Mars.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Filk] Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the MAKE A FILK challenge for Week 2 of Voiceteam 2020 for the Purple Podfic Eaters team. Friends, I have, indeed, MADE A FILK.

Stream:

Mirror: Listen or download on [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QUAl-fhJYisQz0rIeyd4wgQve3fqhlHn/view?usp=sharing).

Lyrics:

[robotic voice] Comment as EPAULETTES on ao3.org

Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, author  
I gotta tell you a little something about your fic  
It’s wonderful, flawless, ooh, and the ending’s killer  
But I have one thing to ask and I think I might be sick

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
With just one word from you, I could go press record (press record)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
And five to ten months later, there’s sonic rewards (fic rewards)

Permission, that is what I need  
Say the word, I’ll do the deed  
You know you can make my dreams come true  
If you let me podfic you  
If you let me podfic you, ooh, ooh

OTP, OTP, OTP, your fic’s got my smiling  
I wanna take this feeling with me everywhere  
The POV’s creeping into my dreams  
Give the okay and I’ll get right out of your hair

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
With just one word from you, I could go press record (press record)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
And five to ten months later, there’s sonic rewards (fic rewards)

Permission, that is what I need  
Say the word, I’ll do the deed  
You know you can make my dreams come true  
If you let me podfic you  
If you let me podfic you, ooh, ooh

Do you have BP? I don’t see BP  
Do you have BP? I sure hope that you do  
Do you have BP? I don’t see BP  
Do you have BP is my query for you

Permission, that is what I need  
Say the word, I’ll do the deed  
You know you can make my dreams come true  
If you let me podfic you  
If you let me podfic you, ooh, ooh

[Original-new lyric comparison.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/165a7cKuv0nnbcBLpaLwQI8KdK6pD9IJ_Sq2Wxb6kuZ8/edit#)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[filk] Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181903) by [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna), [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes)




End file.
